


Snow

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Sheriarty Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 Day 2





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: davin-james-gethin-vernon-mcgann.tumblr.com

Sherlock sat beside Jim, taking up half of the space on the piano bench as the other man played Claude Debussy's "Clare De Lune" flawlessly and with all the confidence of a seasoned professional. It was a beautiful peace, no question, but also emotional in a way that Sherlock hadn't expected. But maybe that was just in the way Jim played it. The song ended and the flat was silent save for the soft breaths of the two men.

"Snow," Jim broke the silence at last. "...'Clare de Lune' means 'moonlight', but it always reminds me of snowfall. My mother... when I was very little and just learning to play piano with her... she played it every time it snowed. Like winter came with it's own score, each note a falling snowflake. It's one of my most vivid memories of her before she died and I was sent off..."  
  
"You play it beautifully. As beautifully as I'm sure she once did. Snow is much more interesting than moonlight anyway." Sherlock leaned over and pecked a kiss to Moriarty's temple. "Thank you for sharing that... sharing yourself... with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
